


No One Is More Of A Distaster Than Kenobi And Skywalker (Cody and Tano are just along for the ride.)

by Nightshadeclifford



Series: Nights Word Vomits [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Ani wat are you doin, Attempted Kidnapping, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BAMF Ahsoka Tano, BAMF Mace Windu, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bets, But everyone kinda just knows, Can we make that an Official tag Please, Clone Rights, Feemor is a Jedi Shadow, Fuck palpacreep, Group chat, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, I'll add certain tags at the start of a chapter if needed, I'm basing Xanatos off of yukipri's xanatos, If no one else will write theater nerd mace..., In some of them atleast, Jedi Council Friendly, Jedi Xanatos (Star Wars), Kidnapping, Kinda, Listen i stan both obi-wan and Mace, Love Does Not Equal Attachment, Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace Windu Is A Theater Nerd, Mace Windu is So Done, Mace Windu-Centric, Mace and Obi bitch about Ani together, Multi, Now Mace Windu Centric content!, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Traumatic Childhood, Plo is a great dad, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Ponds, Qui-gon can be a bit of an asshole ngl, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Secret Relationship, The 212th Attack Battalion Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Jedi Council Actually Filled With Chaos Gremlin Children, The Jedi now have a spacetube account and it's... chaotic, They both deserved betterthan what they got, They're not 'Oficially Out', Time Travel, Tired Mace Windu, Torture, Vines, Xanatos (Star Wars) Lives, Xanatos and Feemor are dramatic as fuck but they mean well, Xanatos's lightsaber is hot pink and I'm not putting this up for debate, and he loves them back, ew fuck off you wrinkled condom wannabe, friggen dumbass, i will do what i must, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/pseuds/Nightshadeclifford
Summary: A series of Oneshots and stories slapped together that I couldn't make into individual stories.Happy to take requests!
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Reeft & Siri Tachi & Quinlan Vos, Bant Eerin & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Garen Muln & Siri Tachi & Luminara Unduli & Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-6454 | Ponds/Mace Windu, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos, Feemor & Xanatos, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Nield, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Xanatos, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Nights Word Vomits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792711
Comments: 21
Kudos: 218





	1. Grounded Jetti. (Aka You are a dumbass Ani)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation I stumbled upon on likealeafonthewind's Obi-Wan Kenobi tag on Tumblr.

Staring at General Skywalker, Cody wondered not for the first time, what the ever-loving kark went through most, if not all of the Jetti’s heads.

He honestly didn’t understand what motivated the generals to come up with these ridiculous, self-sacrificing plans that three-quarters of the time got them injured, kidnapped, or nearly killed. Dimly, Cody heard the near-silent, but still exasperated sighs from most of his men, Apollo’s being the loudest.

It was no secret that Apollo was the 212th medic simply by the lack of fear and apprehension when it came to Jedi, especially with reigning them in considering Obi-Wan’s track record of injuries and clear distaste for healers. Or anyone implying that they cared about him. It was evident that the healer was fed up with Skywalkers shit when the general spouted out the most reckless karking plan he had ever heard of.

“-So we go in, place the bombs, and rig them for 30 seconds. Splice the Seppies info, get some of the prisoners freed, grab Dooku, start the timer and get out. Sound good?”

Silence.

The kyber crystal that rested calmly under his armor, tied to a sturdy piece of rope thrummed with exasperation, echoing the feeling of its twin which was tied identically and rested under a set of Jedi robes, the owner having a dumbfounded look in its owner's cerulean eyes.

Smirking under his helmet, Cody couldn’t help the amusement that bubbled up past his frustration at the look on his riduur’s face. Obi-wan had the most comical expression of shock and exasperation on his handsome face. Eyebrows drawn tight Cody began to drift, knowing that an admonishment for Skywalkers frankly, bullshit plan was on its way.

‘Speaking of handsome’…

_The two of them were curled up on Obi-wan’s bed, Cody wrapped possessively around his new riduur, hand splayed over the Jedi’s stomach, Obi-wan’s hand locked with his. They were enjoying their last few days of leave on Mandalore before the Jedi and 212 th had to be back on the front lines._

_They recently married in front of all their men, and a few others including Satine, Bo-Katan and Korkie. When Cody was close enough, the Duchess had leaned close and whispered that they were ‘made for each other.’_

_Satine had winked at Cody, seemingly playful, but her eyes were like a predators, sharp and threatening. Her message was clear-‘Hurt him and all of Mandalore will be there to hurt you.’_

_Not that Cody ever would, not of his own free will, his heart beating strongly while Obi-wan still breathed. Cody feared that should he lose his Jetti, he would happily take a blaster to his own head._

_That was a few nights ago, his other vod were either out enjoying the sites, or in the other rooms that occupied Obi-wan’s apartment. The Duchess had graciously gifted the apartment a year or two ago for Obi-wan and his men to use when on leave._

_And leave was absolute_ heaven _. Smiling, Cody felt the crystal on his chest thrum with content, warm against his bare chest. The small blue crystal glowed gently in the dark like a star in deep space._

_“Cyar'ika?”_

_Mumbling softly Obi-wan turned his head to gaze sleepily at Cody, eyes glowing with rare happiness Cody was loathe to see disappear in days’ time._

_“Yes Kote’?”_

_The mando’a slipped from his Jetti’s oh so naturally, smooth and deep. Cody hummed gently whilst nuzzling the red head’s nape tenderly, inhaling the sweet scent of tea and vanilla._

_“Now that we’re married- (Cody was still giddy at the thought that this Jetti was officially his and no one else’s.) “Does that make me Anakin’s step-dad?”_

_Cody was curious, considering how Obi-Wan had basically raised Anakin himself._

_Another hum slipped from Obi-Wan’s lips, soft and gentle. (‘He’s like a Tooka Kitten’ Cody kept that thought to himself though, he’d never hear the end of it.) Finally, Obi-wan answered, Coruscanti accent emphasized by his slurred speech._

_“Basically, I guess.”_

_Cody chuckled at the sleepy answer, thanking the redhead before kissing his temple and settling down to sleep, Obi-wan’s soft breathing lulling him to slumber._

()()()()

Jerking slightly back to the present, Cody gave an annoyed sigh as General Skywalker continued to argue exactly _why_ his plan was _foolproof_ to General Koon and Windu, his _Vode_ sending him incredulous messages to their group chat in his HUD all wondering what the _Kark was wrong with this jetti?_

Cody quietly echoed their sentiments with his own, having half a mind to walk up to the general and smack him upside the head. As commander Tano said, ‘ _Skyguy can be denser than Master Obi-wan.’_

Yeah, smacking Skywalker was seeming more and more pleasant.

Hands in parade arrest, Cody merely tilted his head towards his _Jetti_ , sending the idea to his general, getting fond amusement back in return.

Shaking his head, Obi-wan threw Cody a look of fondness before opening his mouth to admonish Anakin for the blatant _stupidity_ the Jedi had just shown.

Cody beat him to it.

Removing his helmet, Cody stared Skywalker straight in the eyes and said. “You’re grounded.”

Obi-wan promptly choked on his tea.


	2. The Jedi Orders Problem Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan, Use Psychic Touch!: force obi u using grammer in a chat like that gives me a headache
> 
> Thing 1: And your lack of brain cells gives me a headache, but we don’t talk about that, do we Quinlan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> So Sorry? I didn't mean to take so long to update I swear.  
> So enjoy this as an apology.  
> \-------------  
> User Guide  
> Queen: Luminara  
> Fuck Adults: Nield  
> Sick of Your Shit: Bant  
> Best Raisin: Reeft  
> Quinlan, Use Psychic Touch!: Quinlan  
> Thing 1: Obi-Wan  
> Thing 2: Garen  
> Trigger Happy: Siri  
> WHEAT/The OG Child: Feemor  
> Acid Puddle: Xanatos
> 
> :212th Comms:  
> Stewed Ginger: Obi-Wan  
> Feeling Glorious: Cody  
> Grumpy Brother: Boil  
> Sunshine Brother: Waxer  
> CRYStal Clear: Crys  
> OverShot: Longshot  
> Snaptrap: Trapper  
> Curlicue: Helix  
> Grog: Gregor  
> The Favourite: Wooley  
> Barley: Barlex  
> Shifter of Gears: Gearshift  
> I'm like An Onion, I have Layers: Peel  
> Bang Bang: Firework  
> You Spin Me Right 'Round: Spinner  
> Knock-off Shooting Star: Comet  
> Dreamcatcher: Feather

**[Chat: The Jedi Orders Problem Children: Has Been Opened!]**

**Thing 2:** holy shit I forgot this thing existed

 **Trigger Happy:** pff aah yes ye ol good days of tormenting adults

 **Thing 1:** And ignoring our trauma! Quite the experience if I do say so myself.

 **Quinlan, Use Psychic Touch!:** force obi u using grammer in a chat like that gives me a headache

 **Thing 1:** And your lack of brain cells gives me a headache, but we don’t talk about that, do we Quinlan?

 **Quinlan, Use Psychic Touch!:** i- WOW U DIDN’T HAVE TO COME FOR ME LIKE THAT OBES

 **Fuck Adults:** wejdhjk theres nothing like waking up to obi wan just throwing shade like that

 **Sick of Your Shit:** Well I mean… Quinaln _was_ asking for it

 **Queen:** Oh goodness, Garen why did you have to re open the Sith cursed chat?

 **Trigger Happy:** :o

 **Best Raisin:** The Queen has arrived!!

 **Thing 1:** Hi Lumi, honestly should we even question what goes on in Garen’s head these days?

 **Queen:** I guess not, much like Quinlan Garen sacrificed all of his braincells to you and Bant

 **Quinlan, Use psychic Touch!:** what is this? Bullying garen and quinlan hours??

 **Queen:** Of Course

 **Best Raisin:** _When_ isin’t it bullying quinlan and Garen hours?

 **Trigger Happy:** should it be anthing else

 **Fuck Adults:** obviously

 **Sick of You Shit:** Yes

 **WHEAT:** Yup

 **Acid Puddle:** You two are the only ones in this chat without any braincells, so of course we’re gonna bully you

 **Thing 2:** DID YOU TWO SERIOUSL COME ONLINE JUST TO ROAST ME AND QUIN?!?!?!

 **Wheat:** Certainly

 **Quinlan, Use psychic Touch!:** OBI YOUR BROTHERS ARE BULLIES

 **Thing 1:** y’all hear something?

 **Trigger Happy:** wow cant believe obi just murdered quinlan

 **Quinlan, Use psychic Touch!:** quit tellin’ everyone im dead!

 **Fuck Adults:** Its almost like you can still hear his voice

 **Quinlan, Use psychic Touch!:** wow guess ill go and make out with fox now

 **Thing 1:** You do that, Cody’s just pinged me and added all of our new shinies into the 212th chat.

 **Best Raisin:** I’m surprised obi hasn’t adopted them all yet.

 **Sick of Your Shit:** bold of you to assume he hasn’t already emotionally adopted them.

 **WHEAT:** okay that’s fair

**[Chat: 212 th Comms: has Been Opened!]**

**[Feeling Glorious has added Firework, Spinner, Comet and Feather to the Chat! ]**

**Feeling Glorious:** Welcome to the unofficial 212 comm lines shines, you’re one of us now. Ranks and regs don’t mean shit here so feel free to refer to us by or names.

 **Sunshine Brother:** Welcome!

 **The Favourite:** Hi!

 **Grumpy Brother:** Oh force theres two of them

 **Feather:** Thanks sirs, but who is who???

 **Feeling Glorious:** Right. Roll Call! @ _Everyone_ State your name, pronouns and a fact about yourself.

 **Feeling Glorious:** I’m Kote, or better known as Cody, I go by he/him pronouns and I have used a lightsaber before.

 **Spinner:** :O Really!?

 **Sunshine Brother:** YEAH It was awesome to watch! I’m Waxer, he/him and Boil and I accidentally adopted a young twi’lek girl named Numa as a little sister back on Ryloth

 **Grumpy Brother:** Im Boil, he/him and I got my name because I spilt boiling water over my arm and hand when I was still a cadet n Kamino.

 **Barley:** Barlex, he/they and I once sucker punched General Kenobi in the throat

 **Comet:**!!!

 **Firework:** HOW DI YOU NOT GET DE COMISSIONED!?

 **Barley:** kenobi’s just pretty chill like that

 **Curlicue:** Names Helix, he/him, medic and Ihave dragged our general to medbay more times than I can count

 **Comet:** that’s kinda concerning

 **Shifter Of Gears:** Gearshift, they/them, and I once hid in the actual engine of the Negotiator during a game of hide and seek

 **CRYStal Clear:** Crys, he/him and I dyed my hair blond but it now looks like it’s a goldish yellow

 **Spinner:** nice vod

 **OverShot:** Longshot, he/him I shot the clanker bitch himself in the face

 **Snaptrap:** Trapper he/him and I got my name from how quickly I could both make and detect traps compared the the rest of my batchmates.

 **Feeling Glorious:** We love and appreciate you Trapper

 **Snaptrap:** UvU

 **Grumpy Brother:** don’t appreciate _THAT_ THOUGH

 **I’m Like An Onion, I have Layers:** Peel, they/them and I once peeled and ate an entire onion like an apple without a single reaction.

 **Snaptrap:** it was terrifying

 **Grog:** Gregor, he/him and I’m the 212ths main source of moonshine.

 **The Favourite:** I’m Wooley! I go by he/him pronouns and the general’s teaching me how to knit and crochet!

 **Feather:** holy fuck your precious

 **Comet:** I guess we introduce ourselves now????

 **Comet:** well, im Comet, I prefer she/her pronouns and I own a sniper with comet decals all over it

 **Feather:** I’m Feather, he/they and I got my name from having and I quote ‘feather light steps’ during stealth training

 **Firework:** Right, I’m Firework, she/they and I love to paint!

 **The Favourite:**! Another artist? YES

 **Spinner:** hye im Spinner he/him and no matter how much I spin I cant get diy for some weird reason.

 **Feeling Glorious:** right, Waxer, you know what to do!

 **Sunshine Brother:** Yessir!

**[User: Sunshine Brother: Has changed Feather’s name to: Dreamcatcher!:]**

**[User: Sunshine Brother: Has changed Comet’s name to: Knock-off Shooting Star!:]**

**[User: Sunshine Brother: Has changed Spinner’s name to: You Spin Me Right 'Round!:]**

**[User: Sunshine Brother: Has changed Firework’s name to :Bang Bang!:]**

**Feeling Glorious:** Oh yeah, one more thing

 **Bang Bang:** ?

 **The Favourite:** @ _Stewed Ginger_ General!

**You Spin Me Right ‘Round:** _the generals in the chat!?!?!?_

**Stewed Ginger:** Indeed I am Spinner!

 **You Spin Me Right ‘Round:** : _HE USES OUR NAMES?!?!? @ Feeling Glorious:_

**Feeling Glorious:** _:Yup, he gets sad when we refer to ourselves as numbers:_

**Stewed Ginger:** Right, well I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, I go go by he/him pronouns and I know over five different languages :)

 **The Favourite:** Hi General!

 **Snaptrap:** Hi general!

 **Stewed Ginger:** Hi boys!

 **Bang Bang:** Uh General, what’s the meaning behind your user, if yo don’t mind me asking?

 **Stewed Ginger:** I don’t mind at all Firework, but its not really creative. My user is just the beginning f my home planet Stewjon and my Hair colour.

 **Bang Bang:** ah thank you sir!

 **Stewed Ginger:** well how about we all meet in one of the rec rooms and get to know each other? I’m sure it will be beneficial for all of us!

 **Feeling Glorious:** Meet you all in rec room 2 shinies!

**[User :Feeling Glorious: has closed the chat for :0700: hours!]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder I take requests! Leave them in the comments or send them into my ask box on Tumblr


	3. Kenobi's Friends are Fucking Crazy (Bant)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 Times The 212th Met Obi-Wan's Friends, And 1 Time They Met His Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon is a sandbox and I'm an overly aggressive toddler

Cody shifted as General Kenobi gestured to the holo-map, a frown accompanying the crease in-between his eyebrows. The general was discussing tactics and strategies with the dreadful Wilffur Tarkin, and the two were debating over the better battle plan.

(It was arguing really, one-sided as it was.)

‘ _Well’_ Cody mused. ‘ _Which strategy will allow more Vod’e to walk away alive_.’

Tarkin was infamous in the GAR, ruthless in all his plans, and he certainly didn’t care about how many brothers died, and if all of them died but the battle was won, all those deaths were overlooked by everyone.

Except the Jedi.

The Jedi treated them like people, sentient beings with thoughts and feeling, not flesh droids. Called them by their names rather than their numbers, mourned them and _loved_ them.

And Cody’s general, Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Negotiator, was the best of them all.

Tarkins’ oily voice was cold and snide as he leered at Kenobi through the hologram.

“ _Well, General Kenobi_ ” He spat out their Jedi’s title, which evidently didn’t go unnoticed, if nearly every brother on the bridge bristling in offense was any indication. “ _It seems that we are yet to meet at a compromise, I shall call at a later date to discuss this again_.” With a harsh flick the call was cut.

Under his bucket Cody frowned. He hated the way Tarkin talked or looked at his Jedi. Obi-wan had turned around, a scowl in place of his normal charming smile, and Cody longed to run his thumb over those soft pink lips and kiss them sweetly.

The sudden beeping of the comms nearly made Cody jump. Nearly. Though judging by Waxer and Boils snickering, his brothers still noticed. _Fuck_.

“ _Kenobi_?” Helixes’ drawl trickled through. “ _The Jedi healers arrived sir._ ”

Obi-wan nodded, even if Helix couldn’t see it. “Bring them to the bridge, thank you Helix.” Cody sighed internally, whether it was from relief or anticipation, he wasn’t sure yet. The senate had finally caved and ordered for a Jedi healer to be stationed with major and heavy-hitting battalions to assist and to make sure that those Jedi didn’t get themselves killed or captured as more and more cases of force exhaustion and force coma’s quickly rose among the Jedi.

Cody could still remember Pond’s terrified voice trickling through their comms, his breathing laboured and speech borderline hysterical. Sobbing about how during one of Windu’s worse bouts of force exhaustion and headaches, caused by there being too many shatterpoints had left them vulnerable.

Ponds was clutching his generals lightsaber in both fists, hands trembling and obviously trying to not think about what Dooku and Ventress could’ve been doing to his riduur, and he had refused to let go of the lightsaber until they had finally located and retrieved Windu two months later, the master of the order in a force induced coma and still temple bound.

Cody repressed a shudder. The sheer brokenness in Ponds eyes as he stared at the Korrun’s battered body floating lifelessly in the bacta tank, then later spending every day religiously by his side while holding his hand gently, not caring of the days going by as he sat his protective vigil by the comatose Jedi’s side.

Cody pursed his lips. It’s probably for the better.

Obi-wan’s expression morphed into slight confusion, even if it’ was only a slight narrowing of the eyes.

Cody removed his bucket to rest it on his hip and opened his mouth. “Sir?” He was going to say more, but he was cut off by the door to the bridge opening and a scream of “ _OBI!_ ” echoing in the room. A blur of cream and blue robes and pinkish red skin rushing past him which quickly turned into a hug like tackle, the blur turning out to be a red-pink Calamari woman in a combined set of cream and blue robes, her shout having quickly drawn the attention of everyone on the bridge.

Obi-wan had looked up at the shout, surprise then joy spreading across is face as the calamari latched onto him like a barnacle from Kamino’s oceans.

Cody felt his eyebrows rise, in curiosity, and when Obi-wan hugged the vibrating stranger back just as tightly, he was pretty sure they were going to fly off his head.

Obi-wan smiled warmly, and for one in a long time, it met his eyes.

“Bant! I didn’t expect you to be assigned to u!”

Head against Obi-wan’s chest, the side of the temple where ears on a human would be rested right over his hears. Crys cleared his throat.

“I’m going to guess that you two know each other?”

Obi-wan gave a rare, but blindingly radiant smile. The two shifted so his and Bant’s arms were wrapped around each other’s shoulders a position Cody was familiar with. It was one of kinship and a way to acknowledge siblings.

Bant giggled. “Obi’s my Clanmate and brother in everything but blood.” Cody blinked.

“Clanmate..?” He ventured. “Is that like the vode’s batchmates?”

For a ridiculous moment Cody thought that would’ve been confused about the concept of batchmates, but her large eyes sparkled and she smiled.

“Exactly! There’s a few differences obviously, but the concept is same!”

Cody gave a small smile at the praise, ignoring Cry’s imploring look.

Suddenly Obi-wan straightened. “Everyone, this is Bant Eerin, she’ll be serving alongside our medics for an unprecedented amount of time.” A shiny whose name Cody has yet to learn raised their hand.

Obi-wan nodded at the shiny. “Yes..?” the prompt for their name went unsaid. They shifted on the spot. “Ace sir.” He tapped his fingers against his yet to be painted armour. “If you don’t mind me asking, but what’s different about clanmates?”

Bant smiled. “Great question Ace! Clanmates are like a Jedi initiates family until they are picked by a master, and then they join that lineage’s family.”

She bumped her shoulder against Obi-wan’s with a small grin. “It’s up to an individual whether or not they still consider their clanmates family or not.”

She fiddled with a necklace, the rope and pendant barely noticeable under her robes. “Sometimes a Jedi will switch masters, whether because they requested a change or something happens to the master, then you will be considered apart of two different lineages.”

Obi-wan grinned and nodded. “Does that answer your questions Ace?”

The clone nodded bashfully, a small smile and a soft blush making its way onto his face.

Crys leaned against a console with his arms crossed, but swiftly raised a hand. Obi-wan nodded over at him. “Yes Crys?”

Crys stared at the two Jedi with thinly veiled curiosity, and on the excited shifting from the rest of the Vod’e, they were just as excited to learn.

“What did General Eerin mean by if a Jetti shiny requests a new master?” They all knew what ‘if something happened to the master’ meant. Too incapacitated to teach and raise, or dead.

Bant’s eyes grew sad, while Obi-wan closed his eyes. “If,” Bant began, a mix of grief and anger swirling in her eyes. “-A padawan requests a new master, an investigation is launched immediately for why they want a change.”

Obi-wan took over. “There has been only a few cases of abuse, but they still exist, some instances a master had declining physical or mental health. And both have agreed that it would be safer and more beneficial for both to part ways.”

Obi-wan grew quiet. “And there has only been a handful of time where the master has fallen to the darkside.”

The bridge grew quiet at that. Cody hadn’t seen a Jedi that had fallen outside of Dooku, but he’s heard stories, tales of how they became a shell of their former selves. He shuddered at the idea of an ad’ika happened to be with them…

And Cody dreaded the idea of his general falling. Pale skin splashed with the blood of innocents, Jedi and Vod’e alike, warm blue-green eyes taken over by a cold, molten gold that boiled with rage and hate. His blue lightsaber, usually a blazing symbol of hope and safety, instead replaced with red, a symbol of fear and darkness.

Cody let out a breath. He and the rest f his brothers would rather be cut down or eat their own blasters than fight against their general.

“-Ways Bant, do you need any directions or do you want to go straight to the med-bay?”

Cody jerked out of his head, eternally grateful that he had put his bucket back on.

Bant and Obi-Wan had turned to face each other. Bant smirked. “Are you saying you’re willing to go to med-bay with me?” The bridges occupants collectively held their breaths.

Bant hummed. “Sixty-six seconds Obi, better start running.” Cody watched in amusement as a few clones cheered or yelled out “go general!” as he dashed down the hall, and Cody managed to catch a glimpse of Obi-Wan kicking a vent covering open and leaping into the vents just as the covering fell back into place.

Sixty-six seconds later and Bant stood from where she was sitting and cleared her throat. “Alright, boys!”

She grinned. “Who wants to help me hunt down a rogue patient?”

Cody grinned as Crossbones cheered from his spot next to Crys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garen is up next!

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me about star wars on Tumblr!


End file.
